


fujisan

by reeology



Series: by this time next year and related stories [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Futurefic, Hinata is still a fucking idiot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeology/pseuds/reeology
Summary: For some reason, Kageyama thinks it's romantic to climb a mountain. (And it kind of is.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: by this time next year and related stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/349289
Comments: 32
Kudos: 511





	fujisan

They meet at Shinjuku station after the first train, because Kageyama is the kind of person who wants to get an early start and visit the shrine before their hike. Or so he says. Hinata wouldn't be surprised if Kageyama just wanted to torture him. Climbing season just started, so Fujisan isn't going anywhere, but Kageyama has already made a schedule and a binder full of trails, maps, and reservation times. And if Hinata is honest with himself, it's kind of cute when Kageyama gets all intense like this. Hinata's usually into it, except when it affects his sleep schedule.

It doesn't actually matter how early it is, though. The thought of seeing Kageyama again for the first time since leaving for university in March fills him with more energy than a full night's sleep or a billion cans of vending machine coffee ever could. He has a bounce in his step as he walks through the turnstiles and looks around for his favorite cranky face.

"You're late," is the first thing Kageyama says when their eyes meet, because he's an asshole without a romantic bone in his 188cm body.

Hinata's eyes light up, and he propels himself forward until he hits Kageyama's warm, solid chest. "I missed you," he says, looping his arms around Kageyama's waist and rubbing his face back and forth across his stupidly beautiful collar bones.

Kageyama hesitates for a fraction of a second before he wraps his arms around him and hugs him tight. "We're late," he says.

"Don't care."

"I reserved us seats on the Keio express, so we should really--"

Hinata squeezes Kageyama's waist so hard he either crushes the air out of him or startles him into silence. He smirks a little. "Five more minutes."

"Thirty seconds."

"Sixty seconds?" He inhales deeply, trying to savor the moment, and Kageyama smells just like he did before he left. It's like something inside Hinata finally, finally unwinds; his shoulders relax, and his messenger slips a little from where it'd been digging relentlessly into his shoulder on his walk over.

"Zero seconds." Kageyama runs his hand through Hinata's hair quickly, like he's embarrassed, and then swiftly attempts to pry him off. "We have reservations."

Reservations is one of Kageyama's buzzwords. He's a rule-follower. This both enchants and frustrates Hinata, who usually isn't even paying enough attention to learn the rules before he's already accidentally broken them. (Except in volleyball, of course. He always follows the rules there.)

"Okay." Hinata grudgingly releases him and adjusts the strap on his duffel bag. He's packed as much crap as physically possible, including a portable WiFi thing he rented for the weekend so he can still tweet at Kenma in the service blackhole of the mountains. He also has a portable battery supply, his 3DS, a gazillion bottles of water, snacks, and the same hoodie he wore every day in high school.

Kageyama nagged him to pack coats and jackets, too, but there just wasn't room. It's the middle of sweltering-ass July, anyway, so how much is he really going to need a coat?

#

A lot. The answer is a lot.

Hinata has been wrong before, but he thinks this is probably the wrongest he's ever been in his life. And he once mistook a glob of wasabi paste for green tea ice cream.

He doesn't just need a coat; he needs all the coats. Intellectually, he knew they were climbing a mountain, but he forgot that they're generally miserably cold and covered in snow. The wind is making his hands shake, and he's probably going to freeze to death up here while Kageyama looks on and says, _I told you so._

"Did you even read the travel guides I sent you?" Kageyama asks after about three hours of climbing, when the temperatures start dropping and Hinata can't stop shaking, and Kageyama keeps glancing between Hinata and the temperature on his smart watch with concern. It's probably like, four degrees celsius. Hinata would know for sure if Kageyama would ever let Hinata touch his stupid expensive watch.

"Kinda?" Hinata says. He blows on his hands to warm them before rubbing them up and down his arms. It doesn't help much. He's already wearing his hoodie and every shirt in his bag, and he's still wishing desperately for a pair of gloves. "I remembered to bring the yen coins for the toilet."

"Of course you did." Kageyama closes his eyes and inhales so deeply his chest puffs out. He exhales slowly, tilting his head back to stare at the sky. Hinata stares at his adam's apple and reminds himself that Kageyama would kill him if he kissed his throat while they're hiking up a mountain surrounded by tourists. It gets less crowded the higher they go, but there's still enough people that Kageyama would probably implode.

"Can I use your gloves?" he says, looking at Kageyama's hands, which are indeed gloveless. "I know you packed some, because you're you, and you're not even wearing them."

"You should have brought your own," Kageyama says, and pointedly does not stop to get out his gloves.

Hinata only has to pout for about five minutes before he hears Kageyama's tell-tale sigh and the sound of a zipper. He looks over to see Kageyama's jacket open, a blush on Kageyama's cheeks as he looks anywhere but at Hinata.

"Hurry up," Kageyama mutters.

"You are the literal best," Hinata gushes before sliding into Kageyama's personal space, reveling in the warmth. He pops up on his toes to kiss Kageyama's cheek when he thinks no one's looking.

"Stop," Kageyama hisses, glaring around them as he pushes Hinata's head back down. "We're in public."

"We're also snuggle-walking," Hinata points out happily, his head burrowed against Kageyama's shoulder, which is his favorite place to nap. And climb mountains, apparently.

"Shut up. Are you warm enough?"

"Not even close," he says. He sticks his hands pointedly into Kageyama's pockets and grins at the expression on Kageyama's face. It's what he likes to call his Screaming Internally face.

"Can you at least survive until the next stop so we can buy you an actual jacket from the supply shop?" Kageyama asks, sounding strangled.

"Yes," Hinata says, feeling warmed to the core, even though his teeth chatter the rest of the way.

#

It's dark by the time they arrive at Goraikou-kan, the last hut before the summit, where the plan is to try to catch some sleep before making it to the top for sunrise. Kageyama graciously lets Hinata drink some warm tea and scarf down a bowl of rice before he forces him to go to bed, which is actually just a million bunk beds crowded together with one blanket per two bunks. 

_Nice_ , he thinks, hanging his backpack on the hook by their bunks and digging out his phone to tweet Kenma a picture. Kenma will be disgusted. Hinata can't wait.

"We get to share a blanket," he gushes as the picture sends. "That's so cute."

"I brought a sleeping bag, actually," Kageyama says, somehow producing a rolled sleeping bag from the depths of his backpack. He unfurls it and puts it on top of one of the bunks.

Hinata immediately breaks out the pout. "But it's romantic."

"There is nothing romantic about sleeping with 98 strangers on the side of a mountain," Kageyama says as he unzips the sleeping bag and climbs in. He zips himself up like a big cranky caterpillar and closes his eyes, and Hinata thinks, _Wait, that's it?_

"It's romantic being with you," he says, partially to make Kageyama feel bad, and partially because it's true. His phone vibrates with a notification but he's too busy watching Kageyama's face for guilt to check if it's Kenma.

As predicted, something very complicated happens with Kageyama's face, and he slowly opens one eye to look at him. "Are you still cold?"

"Yes," he says, immediately, even though he's bundled in a brand new coat and is still wearing Kageyama's gloves.

"We can share the blanket," Kageyama says. He pointedly does not get out of his sleeping bag, but tugs half the blanket up over him. "Okay?"

"Yay!" Hinata shimmies under his half and smiles at him, bright and beaming. "You're the best."

"Whatever," Kageyama says, and it's supposed to be sharp but it comes out with the slightest curl of a grin at the way Hinata burrows against him. "Go to sleep."

"I will," Hinata promises, and closes his eyes, smiling so hard it hurts.

Contrary to Kageyama's advice, Hinata stays up longer than he should, texting Kenma pictures of Kageyama's stupid cute sleeping face. Kenma texts back one of Kuroo, which almost makes Hinata shriek and wake up all 98 strangers, plus Kageyama, who is scarier than all the strangers combined.

 _Gross,_ he sends to Kenma, and tucks his phone away. He turns on his side, face-to-face with Kageyama, and studies the way he frowns in his sleep.

 _I love this stupid boy_ , Hinata thinks, right before he falls asleep.

#

At two am, Kageyama pulls him out of his sleeping bag and says it's time to start climbing again. Hinata disagrees, but Kageyama insists. Soon Hinata is stuffed into his puffy, overpriced jacket with the hood pulled up over his bed head, shivering as they walk at a snail-like pace in the heaviest crowd yet toward the summit. When he looks down, all he sees are headlamps slowly ascending in a line, like spirits floating up to the afterlife. He clutches the sleeve of Kageyama's jacket for the rest of the climb.

At the top, Kageyama uncaps a thermos of coffee and presses it into Hinata's shaking hands.

"I love you," Hinata says, because he does, but also because he really needs something warm and caffeinated right now. He ducks his head to blow at the steam before taking careful sips. His eyes slide shut in bliss.

"Careful." Kageyama holds him by the elbow. "We're literally on the side of a mountain right now, dumbass. And don't close your eyes or you'll miss the sunrise."

"Mm," Hinata says, opening his eyes just long enough to find a rock to sit on.

They wait quietly. Kageyama stands beside him, occasionally making grabby hands for the thermos to take a sip. More and more tourists join them until they're so surrounded that Hinata can't see over them, and he grudgingly stands on his rock as the sky turns orangey-pink. He turns to Kageyama to complain about the growth spurt he still hasn't gotten, but pauses when he realizes he can see the whorl of a cowlick on the top of Kageyama's head.

A grin slowly creeps across his face.

"Hey." He nudges him. "Hey, Kageyama. Hey."

"Stop." Kageyama nudges back, then nods toward the infinite carpet of clouds that's steadily turning oranger in anticipation of the sun. "You're gonna miss it."

"Tobio," Hinata whines, because he has something he really wants to say, and Kageyama always responds when Hinata uses his given name.

As predicted, Kageyama turns his head towards him. He has to tilt his chin up to meet Hinata's eyes. "What?" he grunts.

Hinata's grin widens. "I'm taller than you right now."

Kageyama's eyes narrow, and Hinata's muscles tense automatically, anticipating a scuffle for tallest spot on the rock, or maybe a race to find the highest point on the mountain. But to his surprise, Kageyama just takes the thermos from him. Then he squats and just stays like that with this expectant look that Hinata can't quite figure out.

"Um. What're you doing?"

"Hop on," Kageyama says, gesturing at his back.

"Okay." Inexplicably, Hinata blushes. This isn't the first time he's ridden on Kageyama's shoulders, not even the first time in public, but something about this feels more intimate than usual. Gingerly, he hooks his legs over Kageyama's shoulders and settles his weight there. Kageyama grips his knees to steady him, and then they're standing, and Hinata can feel the heat from Kageyama's palms through his pants.

"There," Kageyama says once he's straightened and has a good grip on Hinata's calves.

Hinata looks down at the top of his head. "Huh?"

"Now you're probably the tallest person who's ever been here. The tallest person in Japan," Kageyama says. He's got that gruff tone that he gets when he's being really serious, or is really embarrassed, or both. It's the same voice he used the first time he told Hinata he loved him. The _as long as I'm here, you're invincible_ voice. It's Hinata's favorite voice.

Hinata's not sure what to say in reply. 'Thank you,' maybe. 'I'm happy I came here with you.' But before he can form the words, a blazing red ball emerges from the center of the clouds, closer than he was expecting, and Kageyama hums beneath him and squeezes his legs.

All the breath leaves him, and Hinata sinks his fingers into Kageyama's hair. There aren't any words needed right now, he realizes. This moment is already perfect. It's everything and nothing: the rising red sun on top of endless clouds, no ground in sight.

It's just Hinata and Kageyama, on top of the world together.

Like they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Haikyuu!! Seasons Zine, beta'd by notallbees.


End file.
